


Resurrection

by Redmoog



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redmoog/pseuds/Redmoog
Summary: Drift reminisces and gets pleasantly surprised.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if Drift is in character for this, but I suppose it’s half-decent for a first attempt? 
> 
> Goldlane belongs to me.

New Crystal City was now a part of New-Age Cybertron, somehow having been flown through space to connect with the rebuilt planet.

Drift was happy for Dai Atlas and Axe and all the others. They were back on their home planet in their own city. Except one thing was missing.

Or rather, one bot.

Before the war had ended Drift had spent all of his time by Wing's side. Now, Wing was still by his side, but in a different way. Drift carried Wing's Great Sword. A small part of Wing always with him.

Sometimes Drift would reminisce. He thought back to the times when he had been in New Crystal City. He thought back to the daily spars he and Wing had had. He thought back to Wing helping him become who he was now. Wing had taught him the way of the Knights, taught him to be at peace with himself. Taught him to meditate. (Something he had never really taken to.)

Yet, Drift could never be at peace. One thing, one bot always came back to mind, and that was the same bot who insisted on peace with himself, with each other, with the world.

Wing.

Drift missed the beautiful Knight terribly. He had grown more attached to Wing than to anyone in a long time; since Gasket he had never let anyone come close to him, never let himself open up. It saved him from the sparkache, he reasoned. But Wing had found a way through the hard exterior over months and months and eventually Drift had changed. For the better.

Drift took out his holodiary, the only thing he had had throughout his entire life. He had found it when he was in the gutters, dropped by some rich mech or femme. Brand new except for a name: Goldlane. Nothing inside. Drift had no clue who this Goldlane was, nor did he care, but it had been no biggie to change it to his own name.

He had recorded inside his life in the gutters, including Gasket's death, his travels, joining the Decepticons, serving under Turmoil, trying to take over the Decepticons, ending up in New Crystal City with a kind mech by his side. The purest mech he had ever known. Wing had taken Drift under his wing and taught him the ways of the Knights. Now Drift regretted not listening earlier, not opening up earlier. He could have spent so much more time with Wing if he hadn't tried to rebel against the system of the Circle of Light.

He switched on his holodiary and immediately the latest entry popped up. Drift preferred wording his thoughts visually, instead of videoing or recording himself. It was a part of him left over from when he had been in the gutters. Anonymity was something he craved, even now when he was a decorated hero in the optics of the new Council.

_Dear Diary,_

_I miss Wing. I miss waking up to see those beautiful golden optics staring cheerfully down at me...I miss sparring with him, too. I was so close the last time; I was so sure I could beat him the next day. Yet, I'm not sure if even if I had beat him, would I have left New Crystal City?_

_Would I have left Wing?_

_It's been such a long time since he's been gone. I know if he were here he'd tell me to get over him, move on with my own life, be at peace with myself. Be at peace with the world. But I've never been able to let him go. No matter how hard I try, no matter how much I try to distract myself, my mind can't help but think back to him. I've tried everything I can think of - training with Rodimus, annoying Ultra Magnus, drinking at Maccadams, interfacing with other mechs, even - nothing has worked. After a tiring solar-cycle, I can't recharge until I realize I haven't thought of him all day, then I feel guilty because it's as if I've forgotten about him. I don't ever want to forget him._

_Ever since he's been gone it's like I've lost a part of myself. I think a piece of my spark died with him. Even his Great Sword isn't enough. I can sometimes feel he's there, but a lot of the time..._

_I miss him so much. I wish he were here, able to see what we have achieved. Our own utopia. Cybertron is so peaceful now. He would have loved it. The factories have produced another type of energon candy. It's the most popular candy in Iacon and New Axiom Nexus now, but still I find myself buying Wing's favorite type._

_Primus, I love Wing. I've never said it to him, and I don't know if he ever knew, but mow I wish I'd gotten a move on and told him when he was still online. He sacrificed himself for us. He sacrificed himself for me._

_I've been turning away visitors. I feel like I haven't gotten a chance to truly mourn Wing until now, and I'm not going to let anyone change that. Wing deserves so much more for all he's done. The least I can do is remember. Axe wanted to see me yesterday. I said no. I'll see him later._

_My fuel levels are low after so long in my own hab-suite, but I don't care because I've been through worse._

_I miss you, Wing. Please come back. I want you here more than you know. More than you CAN know, because you're dead. But whenever you do come back, I have a box of your favorite sweets here just for you. I hope you don't mind sharing, because I've already taken one or two...or a few. I lost count._

_Forever,  
Drift_

A pang shook him as he finished reading it for the fifth time. They say time heals all wounds but he would never stop feeling sad about Wing. Sure, he felt happy too but it didn't make much difference.

His comlink beeped. Checking it, he saw that he had four missed comms from Ratchet. He winced. This wasn't going to be good. Ratchet got cranky when ignored. Attention seeking grandpa.

Sure enough, when he opened the comlink once more, Ratchet's voice was gruff and filled with his trademark impatience. "Drift, there's someone who wants to see you in the medbay. Right now. He's disappointed you missed the last four comms, obviously, so don't keep him waiting."

Drift had no idea who Ratchet could be talking about, unless Rodimus had somehow hurt himself once again. If he had, Drift could think of a few ways to punish him. He'd already warned Rodimus to be careful, not to revert to daredevil Hot Rod mode in boredom, but who knew if the speedster had even heard him. Reluctantly, he made his way to the medbay.

Either I'm getting old or I'm getting out of practice, he reflected as a pair of servos covered his optics. He froze, not wanting to hurt a friend, uncertain of how to react. A warm voice purred into his audial: "Guess who, Drift?"

Plating rattled as he vented deeply, relief showing clearly in his frame as the bot behind pressed against him. He felt warmth radiate from the points of contact. He felt a familiar spark hum pattern. He reminded himself to ask Ratchet how in the world had he achieved this.

"Wing." He almost sobbed the name in his happiness. It wasn't Rodimus hurt after all. It was Wing. His Wing. Alive. "Is this a trick?"

The servos uncovered his optics, and he adjusted them to the sudden brightness. Then Wing was in front of him, smiling that sweet, radiant smile of his and his golden optics showed his own delight. Delight, Drift realized, at seeing him.

"No," said Ratchet. "Clearly not."

Drift was too occupied to slap the medic. He felt as though at any moment he could collapse into a pile of armor and protoform.

"No, Drift," said Wing in the kind, patient way Drift had so badly longed to hear again. He stifled a shiver at hearing the jet speak his name. "It's not a trick. It's really me."

Then Drift couldn't help it; he threw himself at the pristine white Knight, who held him close as he finally let out all the emotions that had been plaguing him for so long.

"It's okay," Wing whispered to him all the while, stroking his armor. "It's fine. Let it all out."

Drift almost hit him at that comment. "Let it all out? Do you know how many years I've been thinking of you? You think I can let it all out, just like that?" His vocalizer failed him and he simply clung to Wing, trying to get as much jet as he could.

Guilt seeped into Wing's field. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." Before he could continue, Drift cut him off.

"Then what did you mean?" He didn't intend for it to come out as accusing as it did, but he hoped Wing would base his emotions on their tangled fields and not his words.

The guilt in Wing's field grew stronger. Drift started to feel bad for making him feel bad. "Drift, why didn't you let me go?"

"How could I?" Drift protested, his vocalizer threatening to fail him again. "You...Wing, you were all I had when I left the Decepticons. You—you changed me and taught me and accepted me and Primus, Wing I just loved you so much."

Immediately he regretted his words, but he couldn't take them back. Way to go, Drift. What a way to welcome a comrade back to the world of the living.

There was silence on Wing's end and Drift started worrying.

"You loved me?" Wing's voice was a soft purr in his audials, comforting him all the way down to the depths of his spark. Still, Drift could hear the jet's uncertainty. He realized his mistake, but Wing went on. "Do you still love me?"

Of course. Drift thought the emotion in his field was answer enough, but clearly Wing needed to hear it for himself.

"I love you. I still love you. I've always loved you, Wing," Drift told him. "I just...never let you know." Hope blossomed in his spark and it filtered out to his field.

"It's okay," said Wing. "Drift, I love you too."

"It's fine if you - what?" Drift interrupted himself. Wing returned his feelings. He could feel the euphoria in the white Knight's field, just another source of comfort.

"I love you, Drift," Wing repeated, sounding slightly amused. He ran a thumb up one of Drift's finials. "But you can only have me if you finally beat me in a fight. We're going to do that every day. Every day. And if you finally beat me, you can have me." He gave his innocent Wing smile.

"What?" Drift was incredulous. "Primus, not this again." He rubbed his faceplate, mood changing abruptly. He could never beat Wing. But maybe in this new body...

"Come on," said Wing, smiling as Drift carefully removed himself from the other white frame. "Show me how much stronger you've gotten."

Ratchet let out a protest, but when Drift beat Wing for the first time he couldn't help wondering if he really had grown stronger, or if it was Wing just unused to a slightly different design, or if the Knight had simply held back and let him win for once.

But as they kissed, Drift realized it didn't matter.

Because now Wing was back with him.


End file.
